attrape moi si tu peux !
by malicia fox
Summary: petit OS sur un moment quelconque de la vie de Drago et Hermione avec ou sans suite...
1. Chapter 1

Merde ,oh merde ,qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Elle a insisté pourtant pour que l'on fasse un peu de magie ,cela l'amusé et la voir sourire comme une idiote me rendait heureux alors bien sûr que j'avais accepté ,mais je ne savais pas qu'elle courait si vite !

Nous n'étions qu'au mois d'octobre ,l'année avait à peine eu le temps de commencer et j'avais déjà fouttu la merde ! Sept ans que nous nous cachions et je fessais tout capoté par une formule merdique…elle m'avait dit qu'elle mourait de faim ,elle était peut être partie dans les cuisines ? ou pire ,dans la grande salle !

Je parcourais les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds ,Merlin que ce sol était gelé ! Et dire qu'elle était encore dans mon tee shirt ,grouille toi Drago ,putain grouille toi !

-Hermione ? murmurais je en entendant un bruit

-Alors ,on fait joujou avec son ennemie ? déclara peeves un grand sourire aux lèvres

Je le contournais avant de revenir en arrière.

-Tu l'a vu ?

Il ricanna et se jeta dans un mur avant de disparaitre.

-Fantômes de merde !

-Dray ! s'exclama t'elle en jouant avec ses mains

-Hey ,t'étais où ? dis je en lui souriant

Elle hausa les épaules et marcha à reculons

-Non mione ,…viens ,je vais appeler un elfe pour qu'on nous donne à manger !

-Han ,han…dit elle en riant. Rattrape moi !

Elle prit de nouveau ses jambes à son coup et dévala les escaliers avec une souplesse que je ne lui connaissez pas. Elle tourna à droite…vers la grande salle ,putain ,elle venait de retrouver son âme de gosse et tout ce qu'elle souhaitez faire s'est bouffer ! Quelle idiote elle peut faire des fois ! Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir si je la suivait toujours et s'appuya contre le mur de pierre ,un groupe de gars de Serdaigle passe à côté d'elle et se rinça l'œil pour le plaisir…oui elle était belle ,mais elle est à MOI !

-Rattrape moi Dray !

-Si seulement tu pouvais arrêtez de courir je t'aurais DEJA rattraper ,allez ,donne moi la main ,que j'inverse le sort !

Elle s'appuya contre les portes battantes et pénétra dans la salle ,j'étouffait un juron et entrait à sa suite ,il fallait bien que ça se sache un jour ou l'autre de toute manière ,même s'il était amusant de se cacher elle mérite que les gens sache…sa aura le mérite d'arrêter Pansy dans ses avance repoussantes ! Un silence de plomb s'était répandu dans la grande salle bondé de si bon matin ,je soupirais et tendit ma main a Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre et déclara :

-Attraper !...Dray ,pourquoi personne ne parle ?

-Tu les empêche de respirer avec ton haleine de chacal !

Elle me regarda sérieuse et se cacha derrière moi.

-Je rigole …

-Mr Malefoy ,peut on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? dit Rogue en se postant face à moi bras croiser

Hermione serra mon bras et commença a me tirer en arrière ,il regarda ce geste affectueux et son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il compris.

-Miss Granger ,Mr Malefoy ,dans mon bureau ,tout de suite !

Hermione s'accrocha a moi et je la tirais pour qu'elle me suive ,Rogue lui refila sa cape et je l'en remerciais d'un regard. Bon dieu ,elle allait me tuer quand j'annulerais le sort!


	2. Chapter 2

Attrape moi si tu peux ,chapitre 2 :

Nous avions étaient de parfait idiots sur ce coup n'est-ce pas ? Hermione me regardait en se tordant les mains mal à l'aise ,j'essayais de lui sourire sans succès. Déjà qu'on avait eu une chance de cocu que l'histoire du sort de retour en enfance ne reste qu'une histoire de mauvais sort jeté sur nous par un rigolo…enfin cette histoire s'était pour les autres ,les professeurs savaient bien que derrière sa l'enjeu était plus compliqué. J'étais amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps…depuis la première année peut être ,mais je m'en suis rendu compte bien plus tard ,et pour le commun des sorciers ,nous devions resté Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ,ennemi à mort ! Et je crois bien qu'elle aimer ça secrètement , » vivons heureux vivons caché » comme elle disait .

-Monsieur Malefoy ,j'attends votre réponse !

-…

-Granger ,auriez vous vous aussi perdu votre langue ?

Elle baissa la tête et glissa un regard vers moi et retint un sourire en voyant que moi aussi je baisser la tête pour préférer regarder les chaussures de mon maître de maison. Elle éclata de rire et Rogue haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

-Désolée ! dit elle entre deux hoquets

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre dans sa crise de rire ,bon dieu depuis que j'étais avec elle les ennuis nous poursuivaient !

-DEHORS ! hurla Rogue ,ET CONSIDERES VOUS COMME COLLER TOUT LES SOIRS JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE !

Elle eut un raté et sortit en s'excusant encore une fois , je la suivait et avant qu'elle ne parvienne aux escaliers je lui retins le bras et la collé contre le mur pour l'embrasser furieusement.

-Drago ! murmura t'elle en regardant vers l'étage

-La ferme et embrasse moi pauvre sotte !dis je un sourire planté sur mes lèvres

-Sombre idiot !

-Tu n'oserais même pas y penser !

-…

-Mione ?

Elle se pencha vers moi avant de rire et de détaler comme un gnome.

Quelqu'un tapa des mains et je me tournais vers le professeur Rogue que arborait un regard des plus sadique , bien sûr que j'étais fait comme un rat ! Je grognais et lui dit froidement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Je crois Drago que tu t'es totalement éprit d'une insupportable Je sais tout !

-Nan !

Il soupira tout en secouant la tête.

-Bien sûr que si ,tu le sait très bien ,maintenant file !

-…

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Vos retenus s'effectueront séparément cela va s'en dire !

Un miaulement s'éleva entre les murs frais des cachots et Pattenrond vint se frottait contre moi ,même ce chat m'aimer maintenant ! Je quittais mon parrain en pestant contre moi ,… Drago tu t'es vraiment ramolli !


End file.
